


Girl Crush

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Reader is a hunter, and has been staying with the Winchesters for some time now. She’s got feelings for Sam, but hasn’t been able to tell him the truth. Instead, she uses her talent with music to get her feelings out, for her sake.





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Little Big Town’s song Girl Crush.
> 
> May continue...  
> I've had requests to write a part two, just haven't gotten around to it, so, for now, it is a one-off fic.

It had been a rough few months, to say the least.   
  
Dean was killed, Sam ran off.   
  
Dean managed to return from Hell, and somehow I was in the middle of it all.   
  
Who am I?   
Well, let’s just chalk me up to being a damn good hunter who relied on the wrong family at the _wrong_ time.  
  
As a kid, John Winchester saved my life.  
He also taught me everything I know about hunting.  
So, if you thought his boys were good at their job, well, _I’m better_. 

That never stopped John from checking in on me every so often, or having Bobby look after me, though. When I found out he died, I knew I had to do something to help his boys.   
  
What I didn’t know, was that they had grown up to be so goddamn _handsome_. The last time we had actually seen each other, we were all kids in high school. That’s old news though, so let’s get back to the problem at hand, shall we?  
  
Dean had been pulled from Hell by an Angel. You know, fluffy wings, halos, and harps… those Angels?   
Well, in reality, they are more like dicks with wings.  
Floating phalics.  
  
Now here we are, doing our best to try to stop the freakin’ _apocalypse_ from happening.  
  
Unfortunately for Dean and I, Sam keeps running off with a demon.  
Which brings us to where we are now.  
The three of us sharing a motel room, on yet another hunt to pass the time until we can find the next seal that is supposed to be broken.  
  
I drove separate, as always, so it was easy to make my way back to the motel after our most recent hunt.  
Don’t get me wrong, I love Baby just as much as the next person. She’s a beautiful car, but there’s a reason I always drive separate.  
  
Each hunter has their escape - just look at these three…   
Bobby and Dean have their alcohol.  Sammy has his books.   
Me? I have music.   
  
Driving down the road, singing, with the music up loud, to sitting in the hotel room with my keyboard and playing a song or two. There’s no way I could fit my keyboard into Baby, and not hear Dean gripe.  
  
So here I sit, alone in the room, while Dean is out at the bar, and Sam is off doing _something_ or other.   
Which, we both know, means he’s off with the demon bitch again.

I keep the volume low, so I don’t bother anyone in the rooms around ours, and I start playing. 

It’s a song that seems to be played on these keys often, but I never speak the words. Tonight though? Knowing Sam is with her. It’s all I can think about. So, ever so quietly, in the silence of the hotel room, I begin singing the words I’ve written with the music.

_“I got a girl crush… Hate to admit it but… I got a heart rush… Ain’t slowin’ down… I got it real bad… Want everything she has… That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now… I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you… I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume… I want her long dark hair, I want her magic touch… Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much… I got a girl crush… I got a girl crush…”_

I didn’t hear the door quietly open or even notice Dean had walked in. He just stood there, leaning against the back of the closed door, watching as I swayed to the music I played. Listening to the words I was singing.

Both of the boys knew I had the ability to sing, but neither had ever really heard me. One of those secrets I kept from people, I guess.

_“I don’t get no sleep… I don’t get no peace… Thinkin’ about her… Under your bed sheets… The way that she’s whisperin’…The way that she’s pullin’ you in… Lord knows I’ve tried… I can’t get her off my mind… I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you… I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume… I want her long dark hair… I want her magic touch… Yeah, ‘cause maybe then… you’d want me just as much… I got a girl crush… I got a girl crush… Hate to admit it but… I got a heart rush… it ain’t slowin’ down…”_

“You know you’re jealous of a demon right?” His voice boomed from the door causing me to jump slightly.

“How long have you been standing there?” I glared at him, my cheeks flushing involuntarily. His green eyes were smiling back at me - the bastard.

“Long enough to hear that beautiful voice of yours crack while singing about some crush you have,” he retorted smoothly.

“Everyone has their secrets Dean,” I huff, packing my keyboard back into its bag.

“Maybe,” he said as he walked toward where I was seated on the bed. “And maybe you shouldn’t keep secrets from us. Maybe if he knew the truth, he wouldn’t be sneaking around with that _bitch_.”

My jaw set.

“Believe it or not Dean, Sam is a big boy and can make his _own_ choices,” I muttered. “He may be your little brother, but he’s not a kid anymore. Besides, like I said, everyone has their secrets.”

I stood from the bed and set my keyboard on a couch in the room. “I have mine, Sam thinks we don’t know about him and Ruby, and you have your secrets about _Hell_.”

I looked over my shoulder to him, carefully, seeing his face morph from neutral to angry. “Maybe it’s best if we just keep things the way they are for now.”

“What do you mean I have secrets about Hell? I told you both, I don’t remember…”

“Yea, you told us you don’t remember anything, but I know you _do_ ,” I replied simply, my voice soft and sympathetic. “I know you remember every devastating detail.”

I saw his face change again. Into what - I couldn’t tell exactly. Anger? Fear? Curiosity on just how much truth I knew?

“Look, Dean, I’m not going to push anything, I promise,” I said, turning to him and lifting my hands in surrender. “But I know you’re not okay.”

I stared at him for a few moments, carefully continuing again. “You hardly sleep - and when you do, it’s sure not peaceful. All I’m saying is, Sammy thinks he’s got his secret, you think you got yours, let me think I have mine, okay?”

“Y/N,” Dean said, softer than I expected. “Think about this. We need him focused on helping us defeat Lilith, not -”

“No, _Dean_ ,” I snapped, causing him to put his hands up defensively.  
“Let me keep my secret. At least for now. The last thing he needs to be thrown into this damn mix right now is me.”

I had said those words with less confidence than I meant…

“You may not want to see it the way it is, but right now, things need to just stay how they are with Sammy,” I took a harsh breath. “I _hate_ Ruby just as much as you do, but if Sam learning to use his _gift_ is our best chance in all this? Then I guess it needs to happen, doesn’t it? I have enough secrets - ones that you know nothing about - so one more isn’t going to break me. Just let me keep this quiet Winchester. For everyone’s own good.”

“Fine,” Dean replied quietly, but I could tell he was angry again. “Have it your way.”


End file.
